Gaara's Sand Angel
by JadeEisabethMoore
Summary: Hinata is a shy quiet girl who wants nothing more then to be in teh sand village and to see her friend Gaara. But when the opportunity comes and Gaara comes to Konoha will he remember her? Will she be able to spark their friendship up like it once was?
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

Gaara's Sand Angel

By: Sara Christopher

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the naruto characters! I dont own Gaara or Hinata. I just LOOOOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEEEEEE Gaara! Hehehehehehe ^_^ Well ENJOY! AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!_**

**_Chapter 1: Encounter_**

Hinata as a little girl enjoyed going to the village of Sunagakure. She loved to feel the sand beneath her toes. But she will neve forget the boy she met so many years ago there. his flaming red hair, his beautiful sea green eyes, his pale porcelan skin. She remembered seeing him sitting all alone beside the kazekage's building. She remembered walking over to him.  
><em>Hi<em> she had said in her quiet timid voice.  
><em>Hi<em> he had whispered back in a voice just as quiet as her own.  
>She remembered sitting beside him. She remembered seeing the kanji mark on his head, it was bleeding. She remembered taking her scarf off and dabbing at the bleeding kanji mark.<br>_Awe you cwying because you have a booboo?_ she remembered asking.  
>She remembered seeing him nod. She had noticed he was clutching his chest where his heart was.<br>_Does youw heawt have a booboo too?_ she had asked.  
>He had nodded and sniffed. She kissed his cheek.<br>_My mama says kisses make all booboos bettew. _she had said smiling.  
>She remembered seeing his pale white porcelean cheeks turn red. He had just stared at her then he hugged her.<br>_Thankyou_ he had whispered.  
>Its been 11 years since Hinata saw the red headed beautiful boy named Gaara. Hinata walked throught the forest outside the village of Konaha. She loved the smell of the flowers, but she yearned to feel the sand beneath her toes once more. She closed her eyes and she walked foreward imagining what the sand felt like. Warm. Soft. Just then her daydream was interrupted by the rusteling of leaves from a nearby bush. She looked around. All of a sudden her feet were knocked out fron under her and she hit the ground. She looked out of the corner of her eye, and she saw sand. She gasped, and she quickly sat up. Her breath got caught in her throat. He was only a few feet away. Gaara.<br>"G-Gaara." she whispered. There was something different about him. The eyes she was staring into were not the eyes of the boy she ahd once knew. They were cold. There was no emotion on his face as he stared at her. "G-Gaara...I-Its m-me...h-hinata" she stammered nervously. He cocked his head to the side. "Remember...Im the girl who use to visit you from Konaha...Im your best friend" she blurted out. Just then cackling laughter filled the air. "Friends? Friends? I have no friends you foolish girl!" he yelled. "G-gaara" she whispered as tears spilled out of the corners of her eyes. She watched as the sand slithered up her legs. She looked at him, her white eyes were huge. The feeling of the san don her skin. She had missed that feeling hadnt she? She closed her eyes trying to mask her fear, as she felt the sand make its way up her body. It was tight at first, almost unbearable. Then the tightness was gone, and she just felt the sand slowly leaving her body. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

**_There you have it my first chapter. Let me know what you think and ill try to get the second one out soon! ^_^_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Nightmare Becomes Reality

**_Here we are my second chapter. Sorry its been taking me so long. I dont have a computer and i only go to the library once or twice a week. WELL HERE WE GO! AGAIN LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!_**

**_Chapter 2: The Nightmare Becomes Reality_**

After her encounter with Gaara, Hinata nearly ran back to the leaf village. She ran to the Hyuga home, and she locked herself in her room. She slid down her door. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She hadnt seen him in 11 years. He changed so much in those 11 years.  
><em>His eyes<em> she thought.  
><em>His eyes weren't the eyes i remember they...they're cold...like stone...<br>_She slowly got up off of the ground and she layed in her bed. She took in deep breaths then she slowly fell asleep.  
>She started to dream. Her dream was nice. It all started with her walking through the village of sunagakure. The sand beneath her toes was warm. She smiled and lifted her face to the sky. A gust of wind blew through her hair. She opened her eyes, and she looked at the scene infront of her. Everything had changed. She was no longer standing in the warm sand that she loved to feel beneath her toes, but she was now standing in the middle of a battle. Her white eyes were wide. Before her very eyes she saw Gaara fighting. He had a pained look on his face as he fought the shadowed figure. She couldn't see who he was fighting, it was just a solid shadow. It was as if the person had been cut out of the picture. She watched as Gaara's sand attacked the shadowed figure. Gaara's sea green eyes were wide as his sand made the blow to the figure.<br>Hinata jolted awake. She looked around her room.  
><em>Quiet. Too Quiet... <em>she thought to herself. She got up, and she walked out into the moonlight. She kept thinking about her dream. She had never ever seen Gaara like that. His eyes were filled with fear and pain. She walked through konagakure his eyes were stuck in her head. She walked farther until she was standing infront of the Hokage heads. She stared up at the mountain, and she saw a figure sitting ontop of the fourth hokage's nose. She stare up at the figure.  
>"Gaara" she said quietly.<p>

The next day Hinata met her squad. "Yes! Akamaru the tests for Jonin are coming soon!" Kiba said excitidly. Hinata sighed. She was not looking foreward to the exams. So many people had gotten killed during the chunin exams she didnt want a repeat to happen. "Ok you three Lady Hokage wants us to meet at the stadium so we will find out who goes against who..." Kurenai said.  
><em>Great...If im against someone like Neji like last time...I will never win...<em> she thought to herself.  
>"Wohoo!" Kiba yelled.<br>Hinata smiled a little.

Later on that day everyone met up at the stadium. Hinata saw Gaara and she stared at the ground.  
><em>Why? Why is he here? Is he competeing too?<em> she thought to herself. She gulped as Tsunade stood infront of them. "Alright you all know why your here...I will be pairing you guys up for the Jonin exams" she said sternly.  
><em>Oh no...here it comes...Im going to be going up against Neji again...I just know it...<em>she thought to herself. "Alright! Neji your paired with Kankuro of the Sand! Naruto you are paired with Shikamaru! Hinata you are paired with Gaara of the Desert!". Hinata's heart stopped for a minute.  
><em>Gaara...I'm paired with G-Gaara<em> she thought to herself.


End file.
